the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Cooks a Meal
Harry Smith Cooks a Meal is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in December 2015. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith excited over Grace Smith and Liam Smith going to I'm a Shopper for the day, giving him the opportunity to watch a two-hour Horrid Henty special! He realises it isn't all bliss when he hears Polly Bernard giggling downstairs; she has come to babysit him. Thankfully she announces that she will be busy cooking with James Smith, so Harry creeps into the living room with a packet of Runners crisps. Suddenly a hand grabs some of his crisps - Paul Smith is slouching on the sofa watching a cricket match. Harry rages, tossing a fake dog poop Paul deflects with the TV remote. Paul then pushes him out, forcing him to help with Polly's cooking. In the kitchen, Polly explains she is cooking a romantic dinner for Paul. Harry is horrified to find that his first task is to chop vegetables! He lies to go to the toilet, returning wearing a gas mask and goalkeeper gloves. After he finishes, he growls and farts on the vegetables, causing James to squeal. He breaks a rotten egg in his mouth to shut him up, distracting Polly. Harry dashes out for another shot at watching Horrid Henty all afternoon. In the living room, Paul has fallen asleep on the sofa, TV remote in hand. Harry crawls in with a litter picker he stole from the park, using it to snatch the remote from Paul. Much to his shock, Paul suddenly wakes up and grabs him, tossing him back into the kitchen! Meanwhile the romantic dinner isn't progressing very well; James has ruined some of the vegetables by carving them into Fancy Hippos, with Polly squealing over them being too cute to eat. She puts the remaining vegetables into the blender to make soup, asking Harry to mix it. He places the lid on wonky and switches it on...within seconds the kitchen is splattered with vegetable mush. Polly shrieks, whacking him on the head with a saucepan and becoming so preoccupied with cleaning up the mess she doesn't realise she has knocked him out! After a terrifying dream of getting lost in a forest of carrot tops and drowning in a lake of half-blended vegetables, Harry wakes up to the smell of pancakes. He steals James' chef hat and runs around the kitchen with it, distracting him from the pancakes, which burn and set the smoke alarm off. Harry tosses them, however they end up hitting Polly in the face! She goes into a mad rage, hurling handfuls of asparagus at Harry before running upstairs. Paul hears the commotion and follows her. Harry delightedly bursts into the living room, ready to get his long-awaited Horrid Henty fix. However, Paul drags him off the sofa, forcing him to make the most romantic dinner ever...otherwise he will tell Liam to ban him from TV for a month! Back in the kitchen, Harry has a spectacular idea. He orders a pizza from Tiddlywinks Pizza, tweaking it a little...then he invites Paul and Polly in to see his marvellous creation, named the Eldfart; he has assembled the pizza into a volcano shape! Paul, who looks suspicious, starts poking it with a pair of tongs. He accidentally squeezes it, causing it to erupt ketchup all over him and Polly! They scream so loudly Grace and Liam hear them in I'm a Shopper. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 episodes